


Ex's and Oh's

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Sibling talks, jay and skylor are just mentioned it's kai and nya focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Nya asks Kai if she can date his ex, his response is...unexpected
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Ex's and Oh's

“Hey Kai?” Nya called out, knocking lightly on said ninja's bedroom door.   
“Uh-huh?” He called out, spinning in his chair as his younger sister opened the door - stepping inside unusually quiet and shutting the door behind her.

Kai hesitated, almost standing to meet her before Nya sat down on his bed nearby.   
“You okay?” He asked gently, scooting his chair over until their knees met.   
“Will you promise not to get mad?” Fiddling with her sleeve, Nya glanced away from him. Making his stomach churn uncomfortably.

“Well- I can’t promise that,” He started slowly, nudging Nya to get her to look at him. “But I can promise afterwards I’ll forgive you.”  
This pulled a small giggle out of the water master, Kai glad to lighten the mood slightly with his stereotypical temper.

“Okay- okay. I’m just… it feels weird to ask this.” She mused aloud, clearly trying to talk herself up. Kai gently resting a hand on her knee.   
“C’mon, it can’t be that bad.”   
“Well… you know how you and Skylor have up- broken up?” She stumbled, usually having a much better grasp on her wording.

“Uh-huh?” While Kai wasn’t exactly sore about the break up, it was still an odd question. After having dated Skylor for a few months they realized they worked better as friends. Especially as they both realised they might not exactly be straight.

“I was wondering if it’d be weird if I wanted to ask her out?”   
“Skylor?”   
“Y-yeah…”   
Kai paused, an unreadable expression on his face as he considered the question.   
“Okay, but only if I can ask out Jay.”

Nya made a surprised noise, she knew Kai was bi - she just didn’t expect him to be into Jay. Though she did also know Jay was a huge bi mess as well so maybe they’d work rather well.  
“Okay,” She finally replied, a wide grin on her face soon infecting Kai.   
“Okay?”   
“Yeah, cool.”   
“Cool.”  
“And it’s not weird?”   
“We’ve shared worse I think.” Nya joked, gently punching his arm.   
“I used your toothbrush  _ once _ by _ accident! _ ” 


End file.
